Naruto Believe It!
by MillaMill
Summary: With every story there's always another way to tell it. This goes the same for Naruto. Retelling of the anime Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Peeping Ninja

**MillaMill: Hi guys, just so you know I don't own Naruto. I don't own the characters. I don't own the original story. Got it? Good, on to the story.**

"Remember class being a ninja isn't about just having strength or just witt, you have to have heart as well. Some of our previous Hokage weren't the strongest ninja in their class when they started out but they had the willpower to keep trying and find what they truly were great at. And that is how you will succeed as ninjas" Iruka said in front of his class. Some of his students seem to be listening intensely while others seem to be in their own world. *The willpower to keep trying…* a small blonde wrote down in the dirty below the windowsill as he peeked into the classroom. "Hey what are you doing?" The blonde quickly looked up to see a man with tall silver hair with half his face covered in a mask looking at him. He quickly picked up his bag as he ran quickly out of the yard out the gate of the school. The silver haired ninja looked on until the blonde was out of site before looking down at the ground.

"I can't believe I let you convince me to come to Ichiraku Ramen" Iruka said as he pulled his chopsticks apart. "Including since you flipped me the bill." He continue as he began to eat. "Sorry I would have paid but I got an emergency call to meet up with the Hokage." "Uh huh" Iruka replied not at all convinced since the ninja was famous of making wild fairytales to get out of doing things. "I'm serious this time, the Hokage want us to keep a close eye out for strange activates. " "Is it serious?" Iruka asked now interested in his friend's explanation.

(Flash Back)

"I can't believe I got called here so late" Kakashi complained as he head up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He opened the door to see 3 Ambu and 2 other Jonin ninja waiting for him. *Ok so it is important.* He thought as he closed the door behind him. "Good everyone is here…" "What's wrong Lord Hokage?" "I've called you all here because there's an important mission I want you all to do but keep it on the down low. Lately I've noticed that some of the archived here have been tampered with." "You don't mean" "Yes I think its exactly how it looks, someone is stealing information from us and probably selling it off to other countries." This got all the ninja's attention including Kakashi. "I want you all to keep an eye out, report if you see anything strange right away." "Yes sir" they all responded.

(Flashback End)

"Everything's fine, the Hokage just want us to work on our security. You never know right?" "Right" Iruka replied as he continued to eat. "Speaking of security, I spot a kid spying on your class this afternoon." The statement caught Iruka so much by surprised he began to cough on his noodles. He quickly hit his chest a couple of times before they finally went down. He then took a few minutes to catch his breath before looking back at Kakashi. "What?!" "Yea at first I thought it was a student but his were pretty worn out so I figure he was homeless. He was writing notes too." Kakashi finished as he began to drink a cup of sake. "Oh…"

In a clearing in the forest a young blonde was doing a series of punches and kicks as if facing an invisible opponent. *Willpower to keep trying...I can do that* the youngster though as he stop to start doing crunches. *I got more willpower than anyone in this village. Believe It!*

*I thought it was a student but their clothes were pretty worn out so I figure he was homeless. * Kakashi's words buzzed around Iruka's head as he laid on his back on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

(Flashback) "Wait my mom and dad are still back there!" a young Iruka yelled as a ninja carried him away from the scene of the Nine-tailed fox destroying the village. (Flash Back End) Then a moment when Iruka was older walking into an empty house flashed through his mind before he rolled onto his side. "Another kid alone…"

The Next morning Iruka was once again teaching to his class while at a distance a certain blonde ninja sat on a tree branch looking through the window. "Sure I can see but I can barely hear him." the boy mutter to himself as he let his shoulder sink a bit in disappointment. "Then why don't you try coming inside?" "AH!" the boy screamed as he try to quickly balance himself from falling out of the tree. Right behind him was Iruka with a warm smile. "So you're the inspiring ninja Kakashi told me about." A small blushed appeared on the boy's face as he rubbed the back of his head. "uh hi…" said shyly as he looked down. "Hi there, what's your name?" "Um...Naru-Naruto…" the boy replied as he continue to look down. "Naruto huh? Well I'm Iruka" Iruka said as he patt the young boy on the head ruffling a bit of the blonde bangs hanging out of his hat. "Why don't you come inside? I'm sure you could hear better then." Iruka asked with a smile. The young boy's eyes lit up with excitement before they dull as a sadden look crossed his face. "Nah, that's ok. No one would want me there anyway." He said as he quickly jumped down and run away. "Hey wait!"

"So he ran away huh…" Kakashi said as he took a sip of his sake "Yea…" Iruka looked down deep in thought. "What's wrong?" Kakashi said noticing his destricted friend as he reach for the small jar of sake on his side. "Its just when I asked him why he wouldn't come inside he said it was because no one would want him there." "Maybe he was thinking about the fact that he was dirty and probably smelly." Kakashi casually answered as he pour himself another cup. Iruka quickly took the small jar of sake away from Kakashi before downing the whole thing without a cup. "You know I'm not caring you right?" Kakashi asked with a bored look on his face. Iruka slammed the jar down as begin to turn red in the face from the amount of alcohol. "I've made up my mind!" He said in a loud drunk voice. Kakashi looked up at Iruka waiting for him to continue. Iruka eyelids begin to droop as he swayed from side to side. "But first I think I need a nap…" Iruka said as he fell sideways out of his chair. "Iruka!"

Walking down the sidewalk different people gave Kakashi strange looks as he carried a very drunk Iruka on his back. "I can't believe I still had to carry you." Kakashi muttered angrily "I've decided!" Iruka said again in a loud drunk voice in Kakashi's ear "I'm going to make Naruto attend my class if its the last thing I do! Watch out Naruto!"

"Uh…" Kakashi sighed.

**Next time on Naruto Believe It:**

**Kakashi: well when Iruka makes up his mind he really goes for it. Who would of thought he would work so hard to get one student in his class.**

**MillaMill: yea let's just hope his efforts aren't in vain.**

**Kakashi: Ah!**

**MillaMill: what's wrong Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: my back still hurts from carrying Iruka**

**MillaMill: well let's hope Iruka succeed so he won't drink that much again.**

**Kakashi and MillaMill: Stay tune to next time on Naruto Believe It, Unwanted Loner**

**Kakashi: Nice title**

**MillaMill: Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Loner

Panting could be heard in the otherwise quiet park as Naruto lean against a tree. "Dang it!, I've been at it for a hour now; why can't I get it right?!" Leaves begin to fall from the force of Naruto's punch "If you don't succeed try try again, is what I say!" Standing behind Naruto was a boy with black hair cut into a bowl shape. "If you do not get it with in the first hour try again for 2 hours and if you don't get it in 2 hours try again for 3 hours." The boy said as he held the thumbs up sign. "That's what I say." "huh?" Naruto looked at the boy for a moment in confusion. The boy was covered in sweet like he had been running a marathon, he was huffing a bit but hiding it with a smile.

Chapter 2: Unwanted Loner

"I notice you come here every morning but I haven't seen you at our school." Lee said as him and Naruto did sit ups next to each other. "Are you also training to be a ninja?" "Yea" Naruto answered trying to keep up the quick pace with the strange boy. "Good to hear, my sensei says ninjas with the fire of youth will make it far." "The fire of youth?" Naruto asked coming up for another set. "Do you mean what Iruka-sensei said during class." "Oh you mean when he said that a ninja has to have the willpower to get better, yea." Lee answered as the two continue "I never saw you at our classroom before when did you hear that saying?" "Oh um...I hang out with Iruka-sensei after class." "Really? Are you a relative?" "Um..." "Anyway you should start coming I would love to have a rival as strong will as you." With that Lee quickly jumped to his feet before turning towards Naruto. "Strong will? Me?" The blonde asked with a surprise expression. By the time Naruto looked up, Lee was standing at the entrance of the park jogging in place. He waved his hand high in Naruto direction. "May the power of youth cause our paths to clash again!" He yelled as he ran down the sidewalk. This caused a sweat drop to form in the back of Naruto's head "Well not as much willpower as you." the inspiring ninja thought out loud with a sigh before a smile formed.

"Why did I drink the whole bottle." Iruka said to himself as he held his head in his hand and walked hunched over. "Good thing I haven't taken much vacation time or I wouldn't have been able to call in sick like this." As he start to walk through the park he noticed a familiar blonde looking out at the other entrance of the park. A smirk appeared on his face as he sneak behind the pre-teen. "So we meet again" Iruka said causing the boy to jump but be brought down by the hand Iruka placed behind the collar of the kid's shirt. "Oh no you don't you're not going to run away this time." "Iruka-sensei!" The blonde said looked at the teacher. As Iruka study the boy's face, he noticed that the kid was covered in sweat *Does he take what I've taught in class and train here?* "Let's go" "Huh?!"

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked as Iruka continue to pull the pre-teen down the sidewalk. "You're going to class whether you like it or not, but first you need a bath; you smell like a barn." "Gee thanks for saying I stink!" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone as the two arrive at a bath house. Iruka dragged the Naruto towards a dressing room before moving to a locker himself. "What are you doing?!" "Huh?" Iruka response looking confused "I'm taking a bath with you." "No!" Naruto yelled stumbling backwards through a curtain. "If it isn't the peeping tom." "Huh?" Turning around the blonde saw silver haired ninja from earlier with nothing on but a towel. Next to him was a boy with spiky raven color hair who looked to be not please to be with the older ninja. Red begin to slowly rise up the young blonde's face "Ah, Kakashi, and I see you brought Sasuke with you." Iruka emerge from the other side of the curtain with a towel covering the lower half of his body. "Yo!" Kakashi greets "Naruto you can't take a bath with your clothes on." Iruka approach the pre-teen starting to pull the large T-shirt over his head only to have Naruto throw his open hand into Iruka's face pushing his face back, before running out of the bath house. "Ow...dang it!" Iruka said with a red palm print in the middle of his face.

Naruto was standing in a clearing in the forest panting from the recent escape of the bathhouse. "Aw Gee...why is this happening to me?" Naruto asked ran a hand through his bangs. "Naruto!" Naruto quickly turned around to see Iruka running towards him. "Get back here!" This caused the blonde to quickly turn around and take off running. Iruka quickly closed the gap grabbing the Naruto by the collar again. "Gottca!" Iruka yelled out only to gasp in surprise seconds later as a puff of smoke appeared revealing a log in the place of Naruto. "Substitution?" Iruka looked around seeing no sigh of the pre-teen. *This is going to be harder than I thought*

Hours had passed before Iruka decided to give up on the search for Naruto and grab lunch. As he walked through the streets he noticed a patch of blonde hair sticking up behind a barrel. A small hand reach up grabbing a few apples before the shopkeeper noticed. "Hey!" the owner yelled as the boy took off running with the apples. Iruka quickly chased after him gain on the boy more than the older shopkeeper. As Naruto crossed the bridged heading towards the park, Iruka finally manage to catch up grabbing the blonde's arm. "Hey! Let go!" the pre-teen yelled pulling away from Iruka's grasp. "No way, come on." Iruka said as he began to lead Naruto back to the shop. "What are you going to do? Make sure I get arrested." Iruka didn't answer as the two continue towards the shop. Once there the shopkeeper instantly spot Naruto as a frown set upon his face. Iruka let go the blonde's arm as he pushed his head down to look down at the sidewalk. "Apologize…" Naruto looked up at the teacher with surprise eyes from the calm but firm way the man command him. "I'm sorry…" "Well you should be, I have to make a living on these kid. And I can't afford to just hand them out." The keeper said with a dirty look pointed towards Naruto. Iruka reached into his pocket to pull out a few bills. "Here's how much the apples cost but please let him keep them." Iruka said to the shopkeeper as him and Naruto looked at Iruka with a shock expression. "Whatever" the shopkeeper mutter. Once the shopkeeper took the money, Iruka begin to lead himself and Naruto away from the shop. "Damn troublemaker, he should just leave the village and save us all the trouble." The blonde heard the shopkeeper mutter under his breath as he continue into the shop. Looking down at the ground with a sad express, the pre-teen let Iruka guide the both of them to wherever.

"Naruto you shouldn't steal from other people." Iruka said as the two were sitting on a park bench "And what am I suppose to do, ask?" Naruto said, head still down in a low voice. "You heard that shopkeeper, apparently I'm not wanted here..." the blonde continued getting up and walking away from the bench. "Hey wait a minute!" Iruka said as he grab the pre-teen's wrist only to have it jerked out of his grasp. "Why do you care?!" Naruto yelled at the teacher still not looking at him. "Huh?" "You haven't heard? No one wants me here! Not the hokage, not the adults, and if I try to make friends with someone my age..." Tears begin to fall from behind the blonde's bangs as he began to shake "Their parent's would just tell them not to play with me, Don't play with a monster. So why?! Why aren't you taking a note from everyone's book and leave me alone!" With that Naruto quickly turned on his heels running into the forest. "Naruto! Wait!"

"Dang it! Why am I crying?" Naruto asked wiping the tears only for fresh ones to replace them. Reaching the abandon building and walk down the hallways, Naruto pasted one hallway and noticed a large scroll sitting on the floor. *Huh? This wasn't here this morning...* Naruto thought approaching the scroll and open it up. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu...a teaching scroll?"

At the Hokage tower, Kakashi and other ninjas were called into Sarutobi's chambers again. "It look like the thief had made his move again." The Hokage said against his hands which were clamped together. "One of the scots saw which way he was heading to this time." He continue as he place a map down pointing towards the circled spot.

"Hm...seems easy enough, so that's what I was doing wrong..." Naruto said as he continue to read the scroll. Unknown to him a shadowy figure was approaching behind him.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Iruka called as he continue deeper in the woods. ^Taking a note from everyone's book and leave me alone!^ Naruto voice continue to echo through the young adult's head as he place on hand against a tree and lean against it. *Why would everyone treat him like that.* "Let go of me!" Iruka heard in the distance which caused him to quickly lift his head up and run in the direction of the sound.

Naruto clawed at attacker's hand gasping desperately for air as the dark figure continue to tighten his grip. As the clouds moved from in front of the moon, the light shined in revealing his attacker. An guy with silverish blue hair and brown eyes. He had on the same uniform as Iruka, so the boy guessed that the guy was a teacher as well. "I should have known the trash of the village would find me here..." Naruto continue to claw at the ninja's hands as the grip seem to tighten. "I'm not trash!" Naruto manage to get out.

Iruka pulled a flashlight as he enter an abandon building. He could've sworn he heard the yelling coming from the building. His guess was confirmed as he heard a dark chuckle echo throughout the building along with the sound of loud coughing and gasping. "Of course you're trash...worst then trash...at least it has a purpose." The voice said as Iruka tried to walk silently but quickly towards the source. "Shut up! What did I do to you?!" A gasping voice said, which Iruka instantly recognized as Naruto's. Iruka noticed a door that was opened slightly. "You want to know why everyone hates you?" The voice chuckled darkly "You know that nine-tailed fox that almost destroyed our village?" This caused Iruka to stop at the door "Well in truth, the Hokage couldn't kill it, he sealed it away in a newborn and guess who that is? You!" Naruto's and Iruka's eyes widened at the same time at this statement. "That's why you will never be accepted no matter where you go! You might as well be dead, you and that monster inside of you!" Tears begin to roll down Naruto's eyes as the grip on Mizuki' hand began to slack. When Iruka saw Naruto body becoming limp, his eyes widen again in fear. "Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto: I always knew it was something wrong with me? B-but this?! Am I forever to be alone? Will my dreams never come true?

MillaMill: Find out in the next chapter of Naruto "Not truly alone"

**Naruto: Who would love a monster? **


	3. Chapter 3: Not Truly Alone

"That's why you will never be accepted no matter where you go! You might as well be dead, you and that monster inside of you!" "Naruto!"

Iruka yelled as he swung the door open. The ninja let go of Naruto's neck causing the boy to slide down to the floor. Moonlight begin to stream into the room revealing the attacker's identity. "Mizuki?!"

Chapter 5: Not Truly Alone

Iruka said in shock as he looked at his co-worker. A smirk appeared on the tractor ninja's face. Iruka glance down noticing a large scroll standing next to him. ^The Hokage want us to keep a close eye out for strange activates.^ Kakashi's words rang in Iruka's head as things begin to piece together. "Stealing from the village friend? I expected better from you." Iruka said glaring at man. "Aw Iruka, always been a goody to shoes haven't you." Mizuki answered with a mocking tone. Iruka quickly glance down at Naruto. The young boy was much paler compared to his usual tan complexion. With a quick thrust of his hand, Iruka send three shurikens towards Mizuki only for Mizuki to jump to the other side of the room. "Is that the best you got?!" Mizuki asked, however when he looked at Iruka's direction he noticed Iruka had already moved from his spot to next to Naruto. Iruka lean his head towards the boy's chest checking for a heartbeat. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard a faint but steady beat. *He must of passed out from the lack of oxygen.* "Oh come on, you really care about that brat?! I know getting scroll back is important but why are you worry about the village's scum? You know he's has the nine-tailed fox in his boy, you know the one that killed your parents." Iruka began to clutch his fist tightly as he began to shake in anger. A dark chuckle once again filled the room from Mizuki "That's right, it's that's brat fault they died. Doesn't it make your blood boil." "You're wrong...like you said earlier Naruto was a newborn when the nine-tailed fox attacked. I won't put my hatred on the shoulder of a newborn." Iruka said looking up, his eyes shining in anger and determination. This caused Mizuki to grit his teeth in anger. "Always a self-righteous pig, grow up; being honest and determine isn't going to get you anything in life. You have to take it." Mizuki finished in a dark voice. "Like how you took our scrolls for your own selfish ambitions? If that's how things are then I rather be a self-righteous pig." Iruka said with a smirk.

^I won't put my hatred on the shoulder of a newborn.^ Naruto could vaguely hear in the dark veil of unconsciousness he was in. He slowly open his eyes to see Iruka fighting Mizuki. The two were moving at an amazing speed, clashing kunai against kunai.

Mizuki let out a frustrated sigh as he was once again pushed back by Iruka. He wasn't expecting it to be so hard to get through Iruka but then again during his time as a teacher he did remember gossip of Iruka and Kakashi Hatake being on the same squad before he became a teacher. A small groan got his attention as he glanced out the corner of his eye to see the annoying blonde awake. *This maybe my ticket to victory* Mizuki though with a smirk as he quickly turned around and threw a giant shuriken at the boy.

Naruto looked in horror as a shuriken head towards him. He tried to get up but his legs were too weak to move. He closed his eyes waiting for the end not to feel anything. He slowly open his eyes as a terrible image was displayed before him. Iruka was leading over him with the shuriken embedded into his back. The teacher gave him a warm smile "Are you ok Naruto?" He asked before dropping down to his knees and leaning forward onto the boy's shoulder. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's voiced filled the building "Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto repeated desperately as he shook the young teacher. "Ha, I knew the fool would do something as stupid as that. He should have just let you die." A red aura begin to surround the blonde as he grit his teeth in anger holding Iruka closer to him. He looked up at Mizuki with a slit fox-like eye which made Mizuki back up a bit. "So you're finally showing your true colors huh?" Naruto began to move Iruka off of him only to have Iruka's hand clutch to the front of his T-shirt. "Don't do it.." Iruka said weakly "Don't give him what he wants. Don't become the monster they think you are Naruto." Naruto looked at the teacher in shock as the aura began to disappear. The teacher's hand became slack as he slide down his side. The blonde quickly place his index and pointer fingers at the base of the teacher's neck to feel a pulse. Once he did he let out a sigh before gently placing Iruka down on his stomach. "Ok Iruka-sensei" Naruto then glared up at Mizuki as Mizuki smirked back at him "What are you going to do about it? You're just a homeless wretch and I took care of your friend." Naruto grit his teeth as he charged at the silverish blue head ninja.

It had been an hour and Naruto couldn't land a hit on the guy. He bend over his knees trying to catch his breath only for Mizuki to show up next him and kick him in the gutt sending the boy flying to the other side of the room. "I got to say this been fun, but I'm a very busy guy and have very impatient clients." Mizuki then took out a katana as he walked over to Iruka who was still unconscious. Naruto seeing where the situation going quickly made a hand-sigh. "Later friend" Mizuki said as he brought the kitana down only for a hand to grab his wrist and stop him inches away from Iruka. Mizuki looked to his left to be surprise to see a painting Naruto holding a tight grip on his wrist. "Why you...Get off!" He yelled as he swung his fist towards the boy only to have another hand grab the fist as it was wind back. "What the-" Mizuki looked behind him to see another Naruto. The two Naruto's pulled both of Mizuki's arms back as two more Naruto's showed up grabbing each of Mizuki's legs. The four Naruto's dragged the ninja to the middle of the room where another Naruto was waiting cracking his fist. "You said being honest and determine isn't going to get you anything in life. Well guess what? Being dishonest and a jerk doesn't either!" Naruto yelled as his fist came flying towards Mizuki's face.

"Gasp!" Iruka quickly rise up from where he was laying to see instead of old damaged walls, clean white walls. He looked around him as he noticed that he was in a hospital room. A tug at his sleeve pulled his direction to Naruto laying ontop of it asleep. "He's been sitting there for the last two days." A low and raspy voice caught the Iruka's attention as he looked up to see the Hokage standing in the door. "Lord Hokage" "I'm glad to see you're doing well." "But where's Mizuki? What happen?" "Kakashi made it there to see Mizuki unconscious and Naruto trying to tend to you. Thanks to that the wound wasn't as bad as it could have been." Iruka looked down at the young blonde ^That's why you will never be accepted no matter where you go!^ Iruka began to clutch his fist remembering Mizuki's words. (Flashback) "Why don't you come inside? I'm sure you could hear better then." Iruka asked with a smile. The young boy's eyes lit up with excitement before they dull as a sadden look crossed his face. "Nah, that's ok. No one would want me there anyway." (Flashback End) "He's been suffering like this all this time..." Iruka muttered before looking up at the Hokage "Lord Hokage is it true that the nine-tailed fox is inside of Naruto?" The Hokage let out a sigh before looking Iruka in the eyes. "Yes, not many people know but its true. The Fourth could not kill the fox so his only option was to seal it away." "But wh-" Iruka started but was cut off by the old Hokage "You know the Fourth Hokage wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero, because of him; everyone was saved." Iruka looked down at the sleeping blonde before he clutch his left hand in determination. "Lord Hokage I have a request."

"Hey are you sure you're ok? You did get a shuriken thrown into your back." "I had worst" Iruka answered with a smile. "So where are you taking me?" "Well I thought you could use some new clothes." "But you-" "Consider it a gift for saving my life." Iruka cut in as the two enter the shop.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Iruka asked as he looked at the brightly colored jumpsuit. "Yea its awesome" Naruto said with a thumbs up *Awesome or not I can't image a ninja being very stealth covered in orange.* Iruka thought as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head.

"Well this is it" Iruka said as he place his keys through the lock opening the door. Naruto looked around at the house. There weren't many pictures on the walls but the house looked spotless almost unlived in. "Naruto could you come here please." Iruka called room the distance. Naruto followed the voice to be lead into an empty bedroom. Iruka placed the bags of Naruto things down as he got down on one knee facing him. "Look I know you've had a hard and lonely life. When I lost my parents although I didn't say anything I really wished I had someone to take to, someone to be by my side." A blush crept up Iruka's face as he scratch his nose. "Geez he sounds like I'm proposing to you. Anyway what I'm trying to say is if its within my power I don't want you to have to be alone." Naruto looked at the young teacher wide eyes mouth open "Are you asking if its ok to adopt me?" Iruka let out a light hearted laugh as he ruffed the blonde's bangs. "Pretty much, if you don't mind." Iruka was nearly knocked over as the boy leaped forward wrapping his arms around the teacher's neck. This cause Iruka to let out a groan and laugh "Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Now that that's settle, why don't you go try out the outfit you picked out."

"Naruto are you done yet" Iruka asked as he open the door to the bathroom. Butt... was all Iruka could see infront of him as Naruto was in the process of pulling his boxers on. The boy turned around to reveal

Iruka laid on his back in his bed looking up at the ceiling. (Flashback) Naruto turned around to reveal, nothing. There was nothing in the front. "Naruto your-" "Get out!" Naruto yelled very loud as she quickly pulled the boxers all the way up before slamming the door in Iruka's face. (Flashback End) *If Naruto's a girl then that means when I pushed her to the boy's side of bath house the reason she freak out was-ah man I wasn't planning on this.* Just then his door was slowly cracked open as a stream of light poured into the room. Iruka sat up on his elbows to see Naruto now dressed in her night clothes minus the hat standing in the hallway. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be in bed." A small blushed appeared on her face before she quickly force it down. "I came here because you're still injured you could need help getting around." The young girl said as she crawled under the covers before turning her back towards Iruka. A small smiled appeared on his face as he looked at the girl's back. *Yea right...maybe it won't be as difficult as I thought raising a kid.*

* * *

**Naruto: I saw things and had things saw that could not be unseen.**

**Iruka: Oh come on, I said I'm sorry**

**MillaMill: yea its not his fault that you're as flat as a board ^o^**

**Naruto: What?!**

**MillaMill: Next time on Naruto Believe It: On the Inside**

**Naruto: I'm still growing ok!**


End file.
